Somewhere here on earth!
by Charlie Love
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but here we go. Set in the events after the movie however Lancelot didn't die in battle. LancelotGuinevereArthur love triangle.
1. AURHTOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I just saw the King Arthur movie with my best friend Sonia and loved it! I thought Ioan and Kiera were fabulous. Anyway I was sorely disappointed with the lack of how can I put it a relationship between Lancelot and Guinevere. I loved the longing and meaningful looks but they didn't build on that. Anyway I've gotten it into my head to write a fanfic based on the events that happened in the film. However in my version Lancelot doesn't die after he saves Guinevere and neither can deny the growing attraction between them. Ok, well here goes and be gentle this is my first fanfic at All constructive criticism welcome, no flames though please.  
  
Oh yes no infringement meant on anyone connect with the film, blah blah blah this is all just for fun and some personal enjoyment...... 


	2. LONGING

LONGING  
  
Lancelot knew all about wanting, about longing. For the past 15 years he had been longing for it all to end, for this existence he called his life to end. Longing to be free.... Now he longed for something else, something that he knew he could never have. He was no fool, Lancelot, he knew what he was, what his life was. Despite all his protests and speeches of freedom of life after the Roman Army, he realised now more than ever that he was nothing more than a warrior, a gifted one to be true. The sad truth though was that he was most comfortable on the battlefield and death was the gift that he brought to the world. Lancelot knew now that he was never meant to be happy and that the gods were simply toying with him on the day that he met Guinevere and the day Arthur fell in love with her.  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, I've just gone and written that bit off the top of my head this moment, I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with it. But anyway I'm going to try and write more today granted I've got the time. Okay, cheers. 


	3. PAINS

PAIN  
  
He was used to pain, he was a seasoned warrior of course and had been injured in battle too many times to count, but this... this was a new kind of pain. Looking at Arthur, his arm wrapped around Guinevere, declaring their engagement, Lancelot felt fire. That's the only way he could describe it, fire burning, coursing through him. He could not himself explain his attraction to Guinevere. Ever since their first meeting, when he laid eyes on her through the bars of her prison, it was as though she had woven some sort of spell upon him.  
  
It was not as though he found it hard to attract women; he was after all a striking, athletic young man and a knight no less which impressed many a maiden. He knew he could have his pick of any women he came upon; this was not arrogance on his behalf but simply honesty. But since meeting Guinevere, none of that seemed to matter, Lancelot shivered as he remembered their final battle with the Saxons; he had risked his life to save her.... throwing himself in front of Cynric to protect her from what would have been a fatal blow. He didn't know what had come over him that day but when he saw her battling Cynric his instincts just kicked in. It had been close, closer then he had ever come to to.... he didn't want to think about it. The point was that he had done it for her, thrown his life on the line for her and Lancelot was very much high on self- preservation.  
  
It would seem silly to some, the desire that Lancelot felt for her, they had spoken some, mostly light banter; shared looks across crowded rooms, there was once not long after they rescued her from that hell hole she had been held captive in, when he had been entranced by the sight of her being washed; on the battle field after Lancelot had killed Cynric the look on Guinevere's face was one of awe and something else, something that Lancelot could not quite put his finger on, but he would like to believe it was something deeper....  
  
That was two weeks ago, and now Guinevere and Arthur were engaged to be married. Closing his eyes Lancelot sighed thinking about Arthur, Arthur....he was like a brother to Lancelot. In fact he was a brother to him, he certainly was the closest thing to family Lancelot had had these past 15 years. How could Guinevere possibly feel anything for him when Arthur was around? Famous and noble Arthur whose name was known around the continent, how could he, Lancelot, compete with that? The answer was of course, he couldn't...Sighing as he realised he'd been deep in thought for far too long and that people around him were clapping and singing, Lancelot decided that he too should join in, pulling himself out of his silent contemplations he stole a glance at the happy couple. Arthur was smiling broadly and shaking hands with a large group that had formed around him and Guinevere...Lancelot's breath caught in his throat as their eyes suddenly met across the crowd, she smiled awkwardly and offered a small wave, Lancelot barely had a chance to respond before Guinevere herself was engulfed in a crowd of well wishers. Sighing deeply he turned around and ran smack into a person standing right behind him, that person being ....Arthur.  
  
Sorry if this is coming along a bit slow, I have an idea where I want to go and all this is just kind of building up towards that. By the way the story is rated R for later chapters. I will warn you before hand that stuff comes up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed...I know I'll be dreaming about Lancelot tonight...By the way thank you to those of you who reviewed I know the first chapter was really short. This one is a wee longer but I will try to write more asap! 


End file.
